


【佐鸣】Double Agents（Beta佐xAlpha鸣）

by Yaanime



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 05:19:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11006802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaanime/pseuds/Yaanime
Summary: 也没啥简介，就车呗，PWPNaruto is an agent of intelligence agency, he had to get some information from another country's spy chief Sasuke. Sasuke was living in hotel presidential suite, when Naruto tried to slip into it, he was attacked by someone. And when he woke up, Sasuke is going to fuck him.





	1. Chapter 1

漩涡鸣人躺在浴缸里已经有一段时间了，就在几十分钟前他还正准备潜入一个政要的房间去获取情报，而几十分钟后他就已经被绑住躺在浴缸里了。

绑住他的人的手法非常的傲慢，仅仅是将他的手臂扭到身后用一根束线带将他两手的拇指从根部扎在了一起。简单而有效，即使他经过再多的训练也没法挣脱这个，因为一切逃脱的技巧都要建立在手有一定的活动空间的基础上才行。

他的左腿搭在浴缸的外沿上，脚垂着，左脚的脚踝脱位，姿态有一些扭曲，却因距离能够到地面有一点距离而无法着力。他右腿曲起，脚踝被手铐铐在了浴缸靠墙那侧的防滑扶手上。这体位真够丢人的，鸣人这样想，他不知道敌人准备怎么处置他，如果是他的话，现在把水龙头打开的话就可以用水淹的策略让人开口了。

他安静地躺着，直视着脸上方的莲蓬头和更上面的瓷砖。尽管他已经能够保证一动不动了，但是韧带被拉伸、脚踝的疼痛、以及浑身上下被痛揍过一顿的疼痛。他的脸上有不少擦伤，嘴角淤青，流着的血已经干了。

他记得他完美地潜入了酒店顶层的总统套房，结果才刚进来就被人狠狠地击中了后颈。一个优秀的特工当然不会这么轻松地就晕倒，他躲开想要去踹那个人，然而那个人显然比他的动作还要再快一些，抢先踢中了他的脚踝，就是脱位的那个部分。他连对方的脸都没看到就跌倒在了厚厚的地毯中，一群人冲上来，他理所当然的反抗，并得到了报复，被打了好几拳才被制服。

最开始袭击鸣人的那个人似乎一直在旁观，看完了才走过来亲自将鸣人捆起来，让那些保镖将鸣人扔进了浴缸里。

他都不知道该不该感谢那个混蛋没有让人先开始放水好淹死他了。

大约过了一个小时，他听见了嘀的一声，有人扫了门卡进来了。门被关上，他无法判断是否有人过来，因为这房间里的地毯实在是太厚了，任何脚步声都会淹没在那些密实的毛里。

三分钟左右，他默默地读着秒，绷紧了神经等待他的处置。然而并没有人过来，即使总统套房再大，这个时间也能走过来了。

随后他听见了开瓶的声音，细微的液体倾倒声——他的耳朵实在是非常灵敏，而后酒瓶被放下，声音再次消失了。

浴室的门被推开，皮鞋踩在瓷砖上发出了踏踏声。鸣人紧张地吞了吞口水，心里想到了一百种说辞来应对。当皮鞋的主人走到浴缸前时，他的呼吸停止了。

“真难看啊，鸣人。”来者居高临下地看着鸣人，手里正端着一杯酒。酒液的颜色是琥珀色的，在洛杯里打着转，带动里面的冰球发出清脆的声响。握着酒杯的手白且骨感，手指修长。那个人是X国的有名的高干少爷，名叫宇智波佐助，然而根据鸣人所掌握的资料显示，其真实的身份是X国情报部门的头子。

“……原来这里是宇智波先生的房间？我只是走错了房间，没必要把我困在这里吧？”

“大家都心知肚明，你就别装了。”佐助坐在了浴缸的边缘，说。

“知道什么？”鸣人仍然试图装傻。

“啧。”佐助咂舌，他喝了一口酒，然后把剩下的酒劈头盖脸地浇在了鸣人的脸上，那颗被冰锥砸下来的不规矩的冰块也掉了下来，砸在了鸣人颧骨的淤青上，鸣人疼得吸气。

“你跟原来差不多，这就是你作为Alpha的骨气吗？”佐助有些嘲讽地问道，手握住了莲蓬头的开关。

“要放水就快点放水，你这个大少爷果然像个Beta一样磨磨唧唧的不爽快。”鸣人脸上的伤口被高纯度的伏特加刺得阵阵抽痛，他生起了气，反而去激怒佐助。

“哼，你也只能硬气这么一会了。”佐助冷哼一声，打开了水龙头。

冰凉的水唰地一下淋在了鸣人脸上，他闭住气，拿出一个特工的硬气来，连躲都不躲。佐助就这么静静地看着水位升高，将他的衣服打湿——鸣人穿着黑色的紧身T恤和战术长裤，上身还绑着枪带，当然里面的枪早就被拿走了。那些装备完好地勾勒出了青年健壮而不粗鲁的体型，而水则更好地体现了这一点。

眼见着水即将没过鸣人的鼻子，他猛地抬高头深吸了一口气。然后他又躺了回去，睁开眼睛，用蓝色的眼睛挑衅一般地看着佐助。佐助握住了他左脚的脚踝，在鸣人的面前缓慢地将那条踝关节错位的腿曲了起来。

鸣人的脸色发白，显然疼痛让他有些动摇了。佐助一手托住鸣人的小腿，一手攥住了鸣人的脚，猛地向下一牵一推。

没有麻醉的情况下进行踝关节复位是相当疼的，鸣人在喊出来的一瞬间死死地咬住下唇，拒绝让佐助听到他痛苦的声音。然而这终于激怒了佐助，那个人弯下腰揪住了鸣人的领子，狠狠地吻住了他。

鸣人的身体被强制对折了起来，他两腿的韧带仿佛要被扯断了一样。佐助的吻带着伏特加的味道，他的舌头伸进了鸣人的嘴里，灵活地搜刮每一寸。而鸣人在反应过来之后，果断地咬了下去。  
他成功地让佐助流血了。

“你还是一个浪漫主义的大少爷，你真的是X国的特务头子吗？不会就只有这么点能力吧？”鸣人被佐助揪着领子，满脸讽意地看着佐助。佐助的嘴边流下了血，鸣人只来得及咬到佐助的舌尖而已，但是那也足够激怒佐助的了。  
他与他对峙着，眼看着佐助的脸色不断变化，那让他太快乐了，快乐得甚至能忽视左脚脚踝的剧痛以及自己现在不利的处境。佐助会怎么做呢？是把他的头反复地按进水里还是直接用他的头去撞浴缸的瓷壁？他有些自虐倾向地想着，然而特工的第一课就是刑讯训练，他必须得在刑讯的时候去想些别的东西来缓解疼痛。

然而出乎他意料的是，佐助关掉了淋浴，并在鸣人倒下之前，将浴缸里的水也放掉了。他安静地坐在浴缸边，依旧让鸣人的左腿搭在浴缸沿上。然后他从怀里拿出了一把小刀，并送到了鸣人的腿间。  
鸣人屏住了呼吸，眼睁睁地看着小刀割了下去，将他的外裤划开。湿哒哒的白色底裤从裤子的缝隙里露了出来，它紧紧地包裹着鸣人的私处，尽管因为刚刚冷水的袭击让他的卵蛋紧缩，但仍然是不小的一包。

“怎么？你不会是想看我的鸡巴吧？”鸣人的心里慌得要死，然而他还是选择虚张声势，免得被佐助看穿。

佐助并没有说话，他只是冷静地再次用小刀去割鸣人的内裤。湿透了的纯棉材质不那么容易割破，他没有着急，只是一次一次地划着，似乎并不在意有没有划开。刀锋隔着棉布游走在鸣人的私处，肾上腺素激增，他很快就硬了。

一次又一次，终于刀尖找到了一个破口，顺着它将布料隔开。Alpha怒张的性器从布料里弹了出来，通红笔直地暴露在空气中。

佐助的刀尖开始在鸣人的性器上轻画，准确来说是用刀背那侧去勾画。恶意地戳弄顶端的马眼，然后顺着鲜嫩的龟头向下、划过有些皱巴的皮肤、贴着血管向下。鸣人屏住了呼吸，刀尖带来的轻微触感中混杂着一些快感，他生怕佐助一个不小心就在他的兄弟上弄了道血口子。

当然，他所恐惧的事情并没有发生。佐助的刀尖平稳地向下来到了鸣人的睾丸，他恶意地用刀面拍了拍那对浑圆的东西，然后改用左手持刀，挑起了鸣人的囊袋，将更下面的出口露了出来。

他的手指钻进了鸣人的臀缝，滑动了几下便顶在了鸣人后穴的穴口上。食指和中指灵活地在鸣人紧闭的穴口上轻叩两下，引来了鸣人本能的收缩，而后他的中指尖硬是插进了鸣人的屁股。

“操！”鸣人骂出了口，他经过很多疼痛的训练，唯独没经受过被人插后面的。谁会想要去插一个Alpha的屁股！它又干又紧没什么操头，所以当然没人会去训练一个Alpha被人操的技术。

“闭嘴。”佐助不悦地扯下了自己的领带，将它塞进了鸣人的口中。他用手紧紧地捂着鸣人的嘴，右手的中指指尖则向上挑起，将紧闭的穴口拉开一道缝隙。然后他的食指也随着挤了进去，两根手指像剪子一样在鸣人的穴口开闭。

令人羞耻的部位被强行撑开，肛口处传来了火辣辣的摩擦的痛感。佐助的手指在鸣人的穴口扩张、旋转，还没进去多少就让鸣人觉得自己肠子都要被扭过来似的。他的阴茎很快就因疼痛而显得有些疲软，然而佐助似乎是还嫌他不够痛似的，强硬地将两根手指尽根塞进了鸣人的后穴之中。

“呜——！”鸣人的唾液已经将那条领带弄得湿乎乎的，喉咙间挤出了嘶鸣，脖子梗着甚至青筋都爆了出来。那个地方一点也不适合用来做这种事，佐助就只是想要折磨他而已。佐助的手指在他的后穴反复地进出，然而他都不知道自己该向谁抱怨，他后面的痛感渐渐地消失了。

当然，那并不是完全的消，而是起初被硬是侵入的痛感很快地褪去，他的肌肉开始放松，甚至是这种完全锻炼不到的地方。

特工刑讯第一条：别去抵抗，会让你少受点苦头。

那印在骨子里的信条让他本能地为了缓解疼痛去放松身体的肌肉，而这大大地方便了佐助的进出，不需要多久他的两根手指就能灵活地在鸣人的后穴抽插，甚至分开手指去仔细观察鸣人的穴口。

佐助的手指好像有魔法似的，那些一开始的疼痛褪去之后，糟糕的摩擦痛就转化成一种酥酥麻麻的奇妙的感觉。鸣人先前有些委顿的性器重新振作了起来，佐助发出了一声轻笑，将手指向上屈起。

“唔！！！”鸣人的身体顿时绷紧了，佐助按下去的那个地方让他浑身上下如过电一般，脑子嗡的一声，所有的血液汇聚到下面。他的腰高高地拱了起来，被手铐拷住的右脚胡乱地蹬着，精瘦的脚踝被勒出了道道红痕。

佐助按住了鸣人受伤的脚踝，两指轮流交替着碾过鸣人的前列腺，鸣人的肠肉因他的动作而猛烈地收缩蠕动，吸着他的手指。原本干涩的后穴变得湿润了起来，似乎是因为感受到了快感，肉壁渐渐地分泌出了肠液加以润滑。与此同时的，是鸣人的后穴越发的松软，就连先前紧紧咬着他手指的穴口也变得像个小嘴一样，一张一合地包裹着佐助的手指根。

“没想到Alpha的屁股也会变湿啊，鸣人，你真的是个Alpha吗？”佐助问道，他把手指从鸣人的后穴中缓慢地抽出来，两根手指湿漉漉的，被晶莹的肠液覆满。当他的手指完全抽出时，甚至还牵出了一道银丝。鸣人的肛口红润泛着水光，因突然变得空虚而难耐地张合着。

佐助俯到鸣人面前，故意将手指在鸣人眼前晃动，眼看着鸣人羞愤难当，道：“才这么一小会就这么湿了，不知道一会儿会怎么样？”

说着，他将鸣人口中的领带抽了出来。

“佐助！我操你的！”堵着嘴的东西才一取出，鸣人就破口大骂了起来。佐助完全没有生气的样子，反而自己踩进了浴缸里，跪在鸣人的双腿之间。

“老实躺着吧，鸣人，我会把你操得比任何一个Omega都湿。”佐助解开了衬衫的扣子，露出了半片胸膛。鸣人的衣服也好、裤子也好都穿得好好的，然而性器和后穴却从割裂的缝隙中露出，显得格外淫荡。

佐助带着饶有意味的眼光看着鸣人，而后伸出手，白皙的手指从鸣人高昂的性器开始，滑到已经鼓胀而起的会阴，最后停在了鸣人的后穴上。

饥渴的穴口阖动着想要佐助的手指进来，他将鸣人的身体抬起到鸣人能够清楚的看见自己的屁股的程度。鸣人自己都不知道自己能够被对折到这种程度，他仿佛听见自己腰肌在尖叫。

“看好了，鸣人，”佐助说，他当着鸣人的面将自己的三根手指送进了鸣人的后穴，而本该会不适的人因他的动作发出了一声诱人的呻吟，“看吧，鸣人，你天生就适合被我操的。”

佐助的手指在鸣人的后穴抽插搅弄，自鸣人的私处传来了黏腻的水声。那些手指蹭过鸣人的内壁，每一下动作都让鸣人觉得自己的后面越发酥麻了起来。他的身体变热，那些缠在他身体上的湿冷的布料好像要被体温烤干了。鸣人难耐地在湿滑的浴缸里蹭动着身体，被玩弄的地方已经敏感得稍有动作都会让他喘息出声了。

快感不断地累积着，他的性器已经开始流出了前液，蹭在他黑色的T恤上，留下了痕迹。那些手指像车轮一样轮流碾过鸣人的前列腺，逼迫着鸣人的阴茎吐出更多的液体。鸣人的腰又沉又软，整个身体已经被撩拨得足够适合肛交性爱了。他的穴口包含着佐助的手指，随着他的进出放松、收缩，流出透明的粘液，完美地配合着佐助的动作。

没察觉过来的时候，他的右脚已经被放了下来。他勉强睁开眼，眼角已经因情欲而泛着红意。他看见佐助的手指噗叽噗叽地在他的屁股间抽插，突然猛地顶进去。

“啊！”鸣人被他手指插得拱起了腰，按捺不住惊叫出声，三根指头牢牢地压着他的上壁向外蹭，鸣人甚至感觉到他的指甲划在了前列腺的部位，那让他几乎尖叫了起来。当佐助的手指完全抽出时，大量的黏液也被带了出来，他的下面已经完全湿透了。

佐助带着暧昧的笑意看着鸣人，那无疑是一种挑衅的信号，鸣人本能地抬脚就要踹向佐助。然而佐助轻松地躲开，并把鸣人翻了个身。

浴缸的底部是有弧度的，鸣人勉强才能把脸仰起来，因为双臂被反剪在背后，他只能用两肩作为支撑。而他的腰塌下去，屁股却因为姿势的缘故不得不撅得老高。

这样的姿势是没法后看的，所以当一个滚烫的粗长物体打在他臀缝间时，他感到了恐慌。那个巨物在他的臀缝间摩擦着，几次蹭过鸣人的穴口却不深入。他的身体当然知道那是什么，菊穴蠕动着想要迎接它进来。

浑圆的伞状物顶在了鸣人的肛口，才稍一深入就把紧皱的肌肉撑得平滑。它浅浅地插进去一些就拔了出去，重复了几次后，鸣人的后穴便紧紧地吸附着它，就像不想它离开似的。

“住……住手……”鸣人的声音颤抖了起来，他被牢牢地困在了浴缸与佐助的身体之间，没有手的辅助他不可能直得起身来。他已经通过佐助的动作大致对男人的阴茎有了概念，如果被这样的东西插进去的话……

“你说什么呢？”佐助这一次进得比之前多了些，然而却连五分之一的进度都没达到。那条甬道充满了爱液，才进去这么一点就夹得险些要射出来。

“你……你不想操旱道的吧？有那么多女孩子喜欢你的话，一个Alpha的屁股没什么意思吧？”鸣人挣扎着说，这一次佐助并没有抽出去，而是留在鸣人的穴内。被撑开的地方酥麻地贴着肉棒，而里面却骚动着渴求佐助的侵入。

“谁说你是旱道，你里面早就已经比Omega还湿了……”佐助俯到了鸣人耳边，舌尖舔入了鸣人的耳廓，“鸣人，会不会你拿错了体检报告？”

“唔……啊……”佐助俯身的动作将他的性器又压进鸣人体内一些，那让鸣人不由自主地发出了呻吟声。他的大腿在打颤，佐助的气息都扑到了他的耳朵里令他瑟缩、耳朵发烫。那些话令他羞耻万分，而这羞耻也让他变得更为敏感，甚至能够感受到佐助埋在他体内的性器的勃动。但他仍然不打算屈服，咬着牙反驳：“那你就试试吧，小心别秒射了。”

“我会让你明白的，鸣人。”佐助低声说，伸手将鸣人的裤子从中间的裂口撕得更大了。现在那些布料缠着鸣人的腿，然而却把整个屁股露了出来。他抓住鸣人的臀肉，得益于主人优秀的体能与锻炼，它们紧致而富有弹性。佐助掰开鸣人的臀瓣，猩红色的粗大性器已经插入了一半，将鸣人的穴口撑到了极限。

他将自己退出来一些，然后一杆入洞直接插到了底。

“啊啊啊啊啊！太深了！”鸣人剧烈地抖动着，全身几乎麻痹了。被强势侵入的内壁抽出了起来，被摩擦到的每一寸粘膜都向全身放送着强如电击的快感，光是被填满就已经让他的阴茎吐出一些精液了。

“喂，放松点，就这么舒服吗？鸣人？”佐助的额角已经因忍耐而爆出了青筋，鸣人的小穴让他也爽得脑子发晕。他死死抓着鸣人的臀，十指陷入了饱满的肉中。似乎快感的余波还未让鸣人缓过神来，佐助忍无可忍，扬起手在鸣人的右臀上掴了下去。比别处小麦色皮肤要稍白一些的臀肉上除了抓痕又浮现出了掌印。

被抽了屁股的疼痛让鸣人稍稍清醒了一些，然而被拍过的地方在刺痛之下好像也隐藏着快感。这短暂的放松让佐助得到了机会，他握住鸣人的腰开始猛烈地抽插了起来。

“不……不要……好舒服……啊啊啊！哈啊……”鸣人背在背后的手徒劳地抓着，他的整个身体都因性欲而点燃了。从脸到脖子，再到被衣服遮盖着的皮肤，所有的地方都泛着血色。他的内里的每一寸褶皱都被佐助完全撑开、熨平，没有任何地方能够逃过侵犯，全都诚实地向主人回馈着灭顶的快感。佐助的阴茎在他的体内横冲直撞，高抬的臀部让他甚至产生了一种被操到了胃里的错觉，过度的快感让他难以自抑地呻吟着，多余的唾液也从嘴角流了下来。

肉体的撞击伴随着淫靡的液体被搅动的声音在浴室里回荡，鸣人全身的肌肉都被带动着，使得肌肉隆起，显得更为充满性的诱惑力。他不再觉得冷，而开始觉得热，汗水从皮肤上升腾而起，带着浓郁的荷尔蒙。佐助也是如此，他的皮肤也变红了，背上的衬衫甚至也湿透了。

“即使……这样……你还能……坚称……呼……你是个……Alpha吗？”佐助每从牙缝里挤出几个字就会用力一挺腰顶得更深，鸣人从未被任何人进入到那么深的地方，几乎快要晕了过去。更多的爱液从他的后穴涌出，他的后穴那样湿滑，与一个发情的Omega毫无区别。然而在浴室中蒸腾着的确实是具有强烈侵犯性的Alpha的信息素，如果这里有一个Omega在场、不，如果有许多Omega的话一定会同时发情；若是有一个Alpha的话就会发生一场争斗。

如果是一般的Beta一定会被这样浓烈的信息素吓到吧？然而佐助并没有，他似乎天生对信息素不敏感，只是凭借自己的喜好冷静地进行选择。促使他更加用力地操干着鸣人的，不是鸣人的信息素，而是鸣人的身体、鸣人的反应、以及鸣人的每一个细微的动作。

“要……坏掉了……唔……哈~啊~好深……啊啊啊啊！”鸣人被他操得晕头转向，眼神已经涣散了，眼泪因强烈的性刺激而涌了出来。他的叫声越来越黏腻，佐助细微的抽动都会让他发出绵长的呻吟。直到佐助的阴茎狠狠地撞在了鸣人的前列腺处，那让鸣人拔高声音到了近乎尖叫的程度，连瞳孔都散大了。

“就是！啊！就是那里！快点……不……慢……慢一点……慢啊！那么激烈地操我会坏掉的啊！”佐助狠狠地操向那个让鸣人尖叫的地方，力气大得让鸣人的肩头几次撞在了浴缸的壁上。鸣人已经语无伦次了，胡乱地叫喊着。那些混乱的话极大地刺激到了佐助的神经，他扳住鸣人的肩头让他抬起来一些，这样使得佐助能够进到更深的地方。

佐助紧紧地咬着牙，不断地在鸣人堪称名器一般的穴中进出着，肠肉吸着他的性器随着他后退被带出来些，除此以外还有更多的爱液。那些液体在浴缸底已经汇聚成了一小滩，连带着鸣人的精液与前液。之前还硬挺的性器如今只能软趴趴地垂在半空，因佐助的操干而可怜地吐出更多透明的薄液。

鸣人已经在不知不觉的时候到达了好几次高潮了，明明是个Alpha却通过被操后面连续高潮，若是他意识清醒的时候一定会羞耻不已。而佐助当然不会让他在此时清醒过来，他也快到了极限，于是加快了操干的动作。

佐助的胯已经将鸣人露出的臀部撞得一片红，就像被人打了一顿屁股似的。到处都是液体，爱液与汗水混在一起分不出是到底哪个更多。鸣人被佐助操得几乎晕了过去，在佐助射精之前，他将鸣人拉到了自己的怀里，一手握住鸣人已经瘫软的阴茎，另一手绕过鸣人胸前握着他的肩。他将鸣人牢牢地固定在了自己的身前，粗鲁地撸动着鸣人的分身的同时用力挺腰向上挺动，做最后的冲刺。

当他的高潮也来临时，他狠狠地咬住了鸣人的后颈，那里是腺体的所在。被咬住了腺体的Alpha身体剧烈地抖动着，因激射而入的精液而抖动痉挛着，强制到了高潮。

“呼……”佐助撑住鸣人的身体，长出了一口气。他的阴茎还半硬着，留在鸣人的体内。方才的性爱也让他有些失神，然而更多的则是满足感。

他的手抚上鸣人的脸颊，来回抚摸着。低下头，在鸣人的颈间啄吻，留下一个个红痕，暧昧的温存好像最温柔的情人。

“这次你逃不走了，鸣人。”他低喃道。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 依然还是PWP的小破车，Role Play性质？

鸣人稍微回过神来的时候，发现自己躺在床上。刚刚经历过的性让他仍然有一种不真实的感觉，明明是被人操了后面，但是却达到了前所未有的高潮。他从床上勉强坐了起来，身上的湿衣服已经被脱掉了，而是换了一身干爽的西服。他看了看自己的手，两手大拇指的根部勒出了两道血印，较为细嫩的内侧根部因为他的挣扎而破了皮。

衣服大概是在自己昏迷的时候被换上的，没想到自己居然让佐助那个家伙操得晕了过去，简直是人生的污点。现在套房里没有人，鸣人谨慎地翻下了床，才刚复位的左脚一沾上地就让鸣人疼得直抽冷气，而后穴传来的微妙的异物感与摩痛更是让鸣人在心里对佐助破口大骂。

但是现在可能是他逃脱的最好时机了，绝对不能放过。他咬了咬牙，扯下领带在脚踝上死死地缠了几圈作为固定，多少缓解了疼痛感。

套房的冰桶里放着一把冰锥，为了谨慎起见，鸣人还拿了一瓶酒做成燃烧瓶别在腰后，他不能确定门外有没有人，所以最保险的便是至少带些杀伤性武器。

他的动作很快，不愧是经过专业训练的优秀特工。等到完成后，他蹑手蹑脚地走到门前，深吸了一口气，猛地打开了门。

在右手配合准备攻击的时候，他的动作停住了，门外没有任何人，有的只是铺着地毯的长长的走廊。

这太反常了，他想。

但是既然出来了就没理由返回去，待在里面只能是坐以待毙。鸣人又行动了起来，在被捕获之前他早就已经准备好了一系列的撤退路线并进行过多次确认，看样子他做的足够隐蔽，藏起来的物品并没有被发现。他找到了预先藏好的侍应生衣服，戴好黑色的假发，再把头发全塞进帽子里，戴上黑色的美瞳片并想办法遮掉脸上的伤和胎记，让自己看起来和任何一个侍应生都没什么区别。

根据时间，再过两分钟客房服务就会从员工电梯上来，鸣人可以找到合理的身份逃跑。果然，电梯停在了顶层，负责收拾房间的男侍应生推着推车出来。他还没来得及走出楼梯间就被鸣人打倒在地。

他把侍应生藏在另一个电梯轿厢里，自己则推着推车又下了楼，一路顺畅地来到了大厅。眼看着大门就在眼前，他才刚走到门口，就看见佐助自己一个人从门口走了进来。

鸣人的心里咯噔一声，稍微低了低头准备离开，佐助却突然叫住了他。

“喂，帮我把这个拿上去。”佐助平静地看着鸣人，似乎并没有发现这个侍应生就是鸣人。

“呃……”鸣人的心头狂跳，稍犹豫道，“不好意思这位客人，有位客人让我替他出去买东西，我可以帮您叫别的人送上去。”

“那个人是总统吗？”佐助问。

“当……当然不是。”

“那么就让他等着吧，你帮我拎这个箱子。”

“但是……”

“得罪我和得罪那个客人，哪个比较重要你不会不知道吧？”佐助微眯着眼，用颇有威胁意味的语气说。

再这样推却下去离暴露也不远了，如果被发现的话即使是这种公开的场合也会被抓走，鸣人对佐助的权能有清楚的认识，所以此时只能答应下来。然而如果跟着佐助回去，那么对方必然会发现自己的逃走，而在那之后又要如何逃脱呢？

这样想着，鸣人接过了佐助手中的箱子。箱子不算很沉，大概让人拎包已经成为这些位高权重的人的习惯了。鸣人主动走到电梯里，替佐助按下了顶楼的按钮。  
电梯门合拢，狭小的空间内安静得令人窒息。

“为什么知道我住在顶楼？”佐助突然发问。

“顶楼总统套房的顾客的相片会给所有员工看，所以当然知道您住在哪里，您就是包下了整个顶层的宇智波先生啊。”鸣人心头一跳，没想到佐助居然这么敏锐，他从光滑的金属墙壁观察着佐助的行动，一边头脑飞速运转，想出了回答。

“原来如此，难怪很多人都称赞过你们酒店的服务水平好。”佐助似乎对他的回答十分满意，点了点头，道。

鸣人的心底出松了一口气，电梯内又恢复了安静。

数字不断地变化着，时间变得如此漫长，佐助并没有做什么特殊的事就已经让鸣人如芒在背了。突然，佐助动了起来，他安静地走到了鸣人的身后。虽然通过前面的墙壁观察到了，但是鸣人却不能做出反应，那对于一个侍应生来说太过敏锐了。

然后佐助的手摸上了他的屁股。

“您……”鸣人身体一抖，努力忍住想要打掉佐助手的冲动，向前迈出了一步好躲开佐助的手。佐助便跟着他向前一步，将鸣人挤在了电梯的角落中。

“刚刚我就发现了……”佐助慢条斯理地说着，手隔着鸣人的裤子揉着鸣人的臀肉，他的话让鸣人的心几乎要从嗓子眼里跳出来，要被发现了吗？该怎么办？是不是应该反击？他的脑子里瞬间浮现出了无数的想法。

“你的屁股很翘，练过吗？”

我操你的！鸣人听了佐助的话心沉到了肚子里，但是心里更多地骂起了佐助，没想到当初分别之后佐助居然变成了这样的流氓！那让他没来由地愤怒了起来。

“没……没有……客人……请住手……”这些愤怒不能被表现出来，他只能让自己想一个普通的侍应生一样，轻微地挣扎和委婉地拒绝。

“我会付你钱的，多到你没法拒绝。”佐助的手摸进了鸣人的裤子里，从内裤的边缘伸进去，肆无忌惮地揉着鸣人的屁股，手指也伸进了鸣人的臀缝间摩擦着。

“不是……”鸣人咬紧了下唇，恨得牙痒。天知道这个人在他们分别的时候跟多少人作过这种事了！就这么一走神的功夫，佐助的手指已经探进了他的穴中。

“这么湿？已经准备好了吗？”佐助将鸣人压在了轿厢的门上，中指在鸣人的后穴左右晃动着。那里面刚被佐助狠狠操过不久还很敏感，甚至佐助的精液还留在里面。佐助射的极深，再加上鸣人一直在运动，肌肉紧张所以并没注意到。然而现在处于这种环境，又被他这样弄着下面，敏感的小穴便放松了下来，那些被留在鸣人体内的精液也缓缓地流了出来。

“不是的……”佐助的话让鸣人的神经又绷紧了，哪里的侍应生会带着一肚子精液出来！很容易就会暴露自己吧？于是他忙绞紧后穴，想要阻止那些液体流出。然而佐助的手指坚定地在他的后穴翻弄着，逼得鸣人无法控制自己的后面。精液渐渐地流了出来，鸣人的恐惧也到达了极致。

“是润滑液吗？”佐助凑到鸣人耳边说，他比鸣人稍微高上两厘米，却有种高了20厘米的威压感。

鸣人屈辱地点了点头，他庆幸佐助会错了意，然而这又把他推到了另一个危险的境地。

“既然都已经做好扩张了，那么肯定是十分想要的吧？”佐助继续说，温热的气息扑进了鸣人的耳道之中。  
鸣人也只能再次点头。

佐助另一只手也变得不安分起来，他将鸣人套着的外衣撩了起来，捏住了鸣人右侧的乳尖。鸣人的乳晕是红色的，才刚一被他碰到乳头就激凸而起，乳晕也涨了起来。

“真是淫荡的乳头，你是Omega吗？”佐助咬着鸣人的耳垂问，他来回揉搓着鸣人的乳头，手指上的薄茧让鸣人的乳尖又痛又爽。他一直以来乳头都很敏感，而这全要归结于以前佐助做的好事。而现在，即使过了这么久，佐助只要一捏他的乳头就会让他腰杆发软，更别提那些在耳边说出来的话了。

“唔……”佐助的动作让鸣人的呼吸变得急促了起来，光裸的胸口剧烈地起伏着。佐助玩弄着鸣人后穴的手也退了出来，转而解开鸣人的裤头，掏出了鸣人已经半勃了的性器。他的手快速地撸了鸣人两下就让那物完全硬了起来，而鸣人已经完全瘫进了他的怀里。他从不知道电梯上行的时间有这么长，勉强抬眼去看也只是到了15楼而已。

“会……会有人进来的……”鸣人试图去推佐助的手，然而佐助的手臂却纹丝不动，仍然玩弄着鸣人的身体。鸣人的身材很好，肌肉匀称，腹肌的形状也很漂亮，金色的毛发由小腹向下延伸到私处。如今那些拳曲的短毛已经被越来越多的液体打湿，他鲜红的龟头正在被佐助来回揉搓着。如果这种时候电梯停在某个人多的楼层，进来的人一定第一眼就会看到鸣人已经泛着情欲的肉体吧，光是想到就让鸣人感到阵阵的羞耻。他死死地闭着眼睛，然而这却让他的身体更为敏感了，佐助的每个动作都会让他呻吟出声。

他右侧的奶头已经被佐助揉得红肿不堪，胀大好像樱桃一样，而左侧的却未被蹂躏过，反倒莫名其妙的痒了起来。佐助故意捏住鸣人已经敏感至极的右乳，将那肉粒拉长，然后用指甲快速地搔刮起中间凹陷的地方。同时右手则用有茧子的地方反复摩擦着鸣人的菇头，有些粗暴的对待那个柔嫩的地方却会带来意外的刺激。

鸣人被他玩弄得两腿发软，提在手中的箱子早就掉到了地上，一只手抓着佐助的后脑，另一只手则不自觉地捏住了自己被冷落的左乳，搓揉了起来。

佐助发出了一声轻笑，指甲甚至抠挖进了鸣人的马眼里。未被蹂躏过得地方突然接受了如此强烈的刺激，流出了更多的前液。

电梯的轿厢一震，叮的一声，电梯门徐徐打开。

要被看到了！鸣人紧张了起来，可是门完全打开时，没有任何人在，只有熟悉的地毯和摆设。他们已经到了20楼，而就在这短暂的时间里，鸣人已经被佐助玩弄到腰腿发软的程度，甚至后穴都已经湿透了。

“拿好箱子。”佐助放开了鸣人，他自己的西服连点褶皱都没有，寒着一张脸便走出了电梯。而鸣人的裤子却几乎掉在了地上，阴茎硬邦邦地翘着几乎要成结，手还捏着自己的乳头，满脸沉醉。

该死的。鸣人回过神来，为自己的淫乱而自唾。他草草的将鸡巴塞回裤子里，勉强让自己看起来没那么糟糕。然而这样走路十分别扭，好像裤裆里夹着棒子似的，只能叉着腿走路。

随着越来越接近佐助的房门，鸣人也越发地紧张了起来，当佐助发现自己跑了怎么办？他该怎么做？这些他都不知道，只能一步一步悬着心跟着佐助走过去。

门开了，佐助扫视了一圈似乎毫不意外，而这么平静反而让鸣人更加焦虑，他确信自己的伪装万无一失，头上的帽子没有掉落更何况他还带了一顶黑色的假发在里面。佐助不可能认得出来自己的，他必须冷静下来才行。

“请问行李放在哪里？”鸣人主动问道。

“地上，打开它。”佐助扬起下巴，示意道。

“这……”鸣人犹豫了一下，“这不好吧。”

“打开它，我不想重复第三次了。”

无奈，鸣人只好把箱子放在地上，箱子没有密码锁，只要按下两侧的按钮就可以自己弹开。里面会不会有什么打开就能弹射的机关？自己会不会暴露了？不，不会的，我只是个普通的随处可见的侍应生而已，要冷静。  
这样安慰着自己，鸣人打开了箱子。有那么一瞬间，他紧张得不敢去看，可是当箱子打开时，他震惊了。那个箱子里并没有放什么特殊的东西，但是远比他想象中的物证、武器、甚至人的残肢更特殊，里面满满当当地塞着的都是各种各样的性玩具。

“选一个你喜欢的。”佐助说。

就算是普通的侍应生也会发火了，所以鸣人这次并没有顺从：“不，我得去给那位客人买东西去了。”说着，就往门边走去。

“不选的话一会就都用在你身上好了。”佐助坐在沙发上，颇有余裕地说。

“宇智波先生，我真的不能和您做这种事，您有什么特殊的爱好完全可以去找别人。”鸣人艰难地拒绝着，手已经搭上了门把。

可是佐助并没有说话，就只是静静地看着他，乌黑的眼珠好像能看穿鸣人所有的伪装似的，也让鸣人觉得如芒在背，好像被荷鲁斯之眼盯上的猎物一样。他不大确定自己应该怎么做，也不知道如果现在夺门而出能不能逃脱。如果是按正常程序，他大可以跑出去，说客人性骚扰。然而这里是佐助包下来的楼层，且不说佐助是否相信他是个普通的侍应生以及他能不能在佐助的追击下成功跑出去，若是他真的逃出失败，那这些东西一定会被全部用在他自己的身上。

而这世上有那么多的事他不相信，却唯独相信凭借佐助的能力自己是没法全身而退的，因为太过势均力敌，所以更不可能成功逃脱。

伸头也是一刀，缩头也是一刀，那么就只能铤而走险了。

鸣人骨子里的倔劲燃烧了起来，他咬了咬牙，走向了箱子。里面放着种种乱七八糟的东西，有的他认识，有的则不。跳蛋、乳夹、肛塞、假阳具、电击器、蜡烛、绳索……他翻了一会，最终从里面翻出了一根严密包装好的金属细棒，顶端带着个拉环。想着这个东西至少很细，他把东西交给了佐助。

“看来你很有品味，把衣服脱了。”佐助说着将那根细棒抽了出来，打开了一瓶酒淋在了上面。

鸣人在心里把佐助骂了一千遍，开始脱衣服。首先摘掉的是帽子，当黑色的假发露出来的时候他看见佐助皱起了眉，他觉得佐助大概是怀疑过他的，而此时假发露出来，似乎让佐助自我怀疑了起来。然后他开始脱衣服，幸好他没试图在衣服下藏些什么，不然肯定是要败露的。

青年矫健的上身暴露在了空气中，佐助的视线如有实质，令鸣人不由得起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

最终裤子也落在了地上，鸣人犹豫了一下还是把内裤也脱了下来。还硬着的阴茎歪在一边，看起来像色情狂似的。他决定放空自己，扮演好这个侍应生的角色。

“到床上去。” 

“岔开腿跪坐。”

“手握着你的脚。”

佐助接二连三地下达着指令，鸣人都一一照做了。

等鸣人跪好后，佐助背着手坐到了他身后。咔咔两声脆响，两个毛茸茸的颜色艳俗的情趣手铐将他的手和脚铐在了一起。佐助从身后抱住了他，一只手握住鸣人的性器，另一只手则把那根金属棒抵在了鸣人分身顶端的小眼上。

“宇智波先生……”鸣人紧张地动了动身体，他已经明白佐助要做什么了。

佐助又把鸣人的性器撸到完全勃起，之前鸣人已经离射精不远了，现在不需要多少时间就会把他再次送到顶峰。然而高潮是不会来到的，在他射精之前，顶端的小眼会扩张得更开，而佐助趁此机会把细棒最细的一段插进了鸣人的马眼中。

“不要……好奇怪……”鸣人紧握住自己的脚踝，产生了一丝动摇。

“嘘——放松。”佐助放柔了声音，像是安慰似的说着。他的声音实在是带有佐助特色的温柔，那声音让鸣人不由自主地不去抵抗，而忍耐着让细棒继续在他的尿道里前行。

佐助一直发出细微的嘘声，这回让鸣人产生想要撒尿的感觉，也会让尿道松弛一些。细棒渐渐深入，巧妙地没有戳到尿道壁，虽然有一些被强制扩张的异样感却并没有带来过于明显的疼痛。当细棒插到底部时，鸣人出了一身的汗，因为被插入了细棒所以阴茎只能直挺挺地指着前面，无法软下去。而更令他不适的，则是即将到来的高潮被硬生生地堵住了。

“佐……宇智波先生……”他险些直接叫出了佐助的名字，索性理智还在立刻改了口。佐助亲吻着他的脖子、后颈、肩膀、肩胛，双手摸遍了鸣人的全身。自肩膀来到胸前、小腹，并在一起没入到私处再翻手抚摸大腿内侧，最后又沿着大腿向上回到胸口，揉捏起了鸣人的乳尖。

“乳头……好奇怪……”鸣人闭着眼，喘息着。佐助的手指揪着他的乳尖向前，用力到了疼痛的程度又将它们压回去，用力地按压着揉着，抓着他的胸肉好像抚摸女性的乳房一样，绕着圈向里揉着。鸣人的阴茎更硬了，因为性刺激而自己抖动着。前端的拉环因为他阴茎的抖动而晃荡着，不时会击在鸣人的菇头上。

鸣人的后穴开始流出了爱液，才只不过被佐助操了一次，他的后面就会开始自动分泌出爱液了。那些透明的液体混着佐助射进去的精液，沿着鸣人的大腿流下，打湿了床铺。他整个股沟和四处全湿透了，完全准备好了去接受。

佐助这时也掏出了自己的阴茎，那是与他秀气的脸完全不成正比的狰狞巨物，紫红色的、表面青筋暴起，甚至比鸣人这个Alpha的还要大上一些。他扶着自己的阴茎插进了鸣人的后穴中。

“唔……太大了……宇智波先生……您会把我弄坏的……” 

“好深……嗯啊~好舒服~❤啊！干到了！干到小穴的里面了！不行了！” 鸣人努力扮演着一个满足尊贵的顾客的侍应生的角色，随着佐助的推进夸张地呻吟称赞着。但是他自己也知道，他说出来的那些话是真心的，只不过是借着隐藏身份而心安理得。

被佐助插入后面所带来的快感是难以想象的，他的精液和前液大量的分泌，却被那根细棒堵得死死的。佐助并没有说话，而是就这半直立的跪姿狠狠地操着鸣人，按着鸣人的肩膀将他钉死在自己的肉棒上。

鸣人被他操得口不择言，昂着头不住地浪叫着。他的喉结随着他的叫床声上下滚动，全身的肌肉都隆了起来。这具健美的肉体如今已经完全被情欲捆缚，泛着潮红，整个人就是欲望的具象化。

他的肉穴被佐助操得噗噗作响，抽插间的动作将更多的淫液推挤出来。他分不清自己是否还保持着跪坐的姿势，又或者他的身体完全靠着佐助的支撑，他几乎没法感受到别的东西，只能感到佐助在操着他。他的身体也快要被过多的快感融化了，几次要达到高潮却又被细棒堵住。强烈的射精欲望甚至将细棒挤出去了一些，却又被佐助发现，无情地按了回去。

他的阴茎成了结，那本是一个Alpha应该在Omega体内形成的确保精液不会流出来的东西，然而现在只能可怜巴巴地暴露在空气之中，随着被人操干的节奏晃荡着。

“真可怜，光是被操就成结了，它不是应该插到谁的身体里去才有用吗？鸣人？”佐助发出了一声嗤笑，一边说着一边暧昧地亲吻着鸣人的侧颈，那上面已经密密麻麻地布满了吻痕。他挺动着腰杆，毫不停顿地干着鸣人的屁股，左手却握住了鸣人的性器，捏着那个结。

“！！！”鸣人倒吸了一口冷气，全身的神经都绷紧了，紧张到了近乎窒息的程度。

“你真是粗心大意，人的阴毛、眉毛和他的头发都是同色的，怎么可能会有人头发是黑的，眉毛却是金黄色的呢？”他说着，调整角度狠狠地撞向了鸣人的前列腺处。

“啊！”鸣人被他顶的一抖，前液硬是从缝隙间流了出来。他暴露了，被发现了！他就该拼死一搏而不是抱着什么隐秘的不能告诉他人的心情而姑息养奸！他没法逃走了，他完蛋了。

“这个样子你还能标记谁呢？才一次两次就被我操成了这个样子，你真是个不合格的Alpha，是不是？鸣人？”佐助轻笑出声，那声音在鸣人的耳中听来是无尽的嘲讽。他的结被佐助捏着，软骨被粗暴地压向茎体，带来了难以言喻的疼痛。而身后佐助却不断地操着他的腺体，每一寸粘膜都被熨开、摩擦，刺激到了极限。他的头脑没法分清疼痛与快感，但是身体却诚实地诉说着他的兴奋。

他的阴茎更为坚硬，睾丸涨得滚圆，眼看着就要射了。

“鸣人……鸣人……”佐助反复地叫着鸣人的名字，狠狠地咬住鸣人后颈的腺体处，那里早就已经被他盖上了一个牙印，现在只是在此基础上加深。明明Beta没有信息素可以注入进去，鸣人却产生了自己被临时标记了的错觉。他的后穴因自以为的标记而涌出了更多的爱液，全身敏感到了极限。

佐助疯狂地操干着他，而因为暴露身份，鸣人的意志力完全崩坏了，他胡乱地呻吟着，声音大得能透过隔音性极好的墙壁传到外面去。他的假发早就被佐助扯掉了，脸上用来遮盖淤青的遮瑕也被汗水冲了出去。他的信息素自汗水中蒸发，却没有可以引诱的人，因为即使没有信息素，他自身对佐助而言就已经是猛烈的春药了。

他被佐助掀翻在床上，后脑险些撞到床位的栏杆，所幸佐助还没完全丧失理智，用手接住了他的后脑勺。他被佐助按着亲吻，张着嘴接受佐助舌头的侵犯，两人份的口水顺着他的下颚的曲线流了下去。他被佐助操到身体痉挛，佐助猛地将那根细棒抽出，积累过多的精液就激射而出，洒在了佐助的腰腹甚至溅到了鸣人自己的脸颊上。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊！要去了！啊！”久候方至的射精终于来到，鸣人的身体抽动着，几乎翻起了白眼。眼前如同宇宙爆炸一般，茫然一片。他的后穴也绞紧了，硬是把佐助吸到了高潮。那些精液再次被射进了他的肚子里，激得鸣人颤抖不已。

佐助趴在了鸣人的身上，完全不介意自己的衣服被体液弄脏。鸣人又一次因为高潮而晕过去，似乎才第一天就用后面高潮对于一个Alpha来说太过分了，才会让鸣人承受不住。而这么的性事对于佐助来说也充满了刺激性，这是天赐的好机会，他终于有机会握住鸣人了。

在沙发的角落放着一套已经叠好了的西服，正是鸣人在楼梯间换下去的。鸣人一离开房间他就知道了，只是故意戏弄鸣人而已。然而抓了Y国的特工这件事可不是明智的决定，他必须得尽快带着鸣人离开这里才行，留给他的时间并不充裕。

他将自己从鸣人的身体抽出，粗大的性器并没有完全软掉。佐助用纸巾草草地把自己收拾干净，从箱子里拿出肛塞塞在了鸣人的屁股里。现在想给鸣人做清理的话他一定会忍不住再做上几次的，然而时间紧急，一切都得放到脱出Y国后再继续。

刚刚被操到松软的后穴轻松地吃下了肛塞，佐助在确认鸣人已经陷入了深度睡眠后将手铐打开，再次把那套西服给鸣人穿上。

他远远听见了直升机螺旋桨的声音，看时间是来接他的，于是他将屋子角落里的东西搜刮一遍确认没有东西遗漏便架着鸣人走了出去。在楼梯间有通道可以通向屋顶的停机坪，他抱着鸣人来到了屋顶。

此时已经是凌晨，直升机挟裹着巨大的风停在了半空，垂下绳梯。

并没有假借他人之手，佐助竟然自己一个人一手搂着鸣人、一手攀着绳梯爬了上去。直升机起飞，飞向港口。在该市的公海附近停着一艘游轮，那才是佐助的逃生路线。

三个小时后一拨部队再次降落到了屋顶，在顶层的总统套间扑了个空，而那时游轮早已在公海之上了。


End file.
